Then what was the kiss for?
by HiM'e'iTSu
Summary: When Grell Sutcliff rushed into his department, he not only didn’t have his beloved chainsaw, but his looks was also ruined! A very angry Grell at the end of the eventful day trying to get his beloved chainsaw back, William doing his best not to surrender


Hello. That's my first Kuroshitsuji story, but I tried to keep Grell and William in character. I hope I succeeded:)

**Great thanks to Gilbert Nightray**, who was a beta reader for this fanfic. And a special thanks for checking my story so quickly. I really wasn't expecting that:)

Hope you'll enjoy reading:)

* * *

_Then what was the kiss for?_

Grell Sutcliff stormed into the department he belonged to, his high heels clicking loudly with every step he took. The door shut behind him with a loud thud but the red haired shinigami didn't pay attention to that. He went straight to the direction to the office, to the head of his department, William T. Spears. Grell glared at all the shinigamis who happened to be in the department as if daring them to say _anything_ about his looks. Everyone knew that appearance was the second important thing to the red-haired shinigami, after his chainsaw, which he didn't have at the moment, "Thanks to Will". That alone was enough to make him extremely angry.

But at the moment he rushed into the department, he not only didn't have his beloved chainsaw, but his looks was also ruined!

His long red hair was an awful mess. Not the specially styled mess. No. It was a _real_ mess, like he had to run through the entire city in a desperate attempt to get away from a wild demon which happened to be near when he was enjoying himself taking away yet another innocent soul. And of course, it wasn't enough for one evening! He was dripping wet and not in blood. No. Was it blood, he would have been smiling that charming, as he thought, or insane, as everyone called it, smile. It was water! Simple rain water, because it just happened that it was thunder-storming that particular evening.

But that was not the end to his misfortune. Grell's suit and his beautiful red coat were all covered in mud! That awful substance he hated so much! His carefully polished nails were broken and also dirty. His glasses probably lied somewhere in one of the dark London alleys scratched and crushed. He wondered what he had done to deserve this when he finally reached his destination.

With a light motion of his hand (with his beloved black gloves torn and stained) he opened the door.

"William!" He screamed, his voice reduced of if it's often playfulness.

The aforementioned shinigami raised his eyes from papers he was working with and looked at Grell skeptically.

"Sutcliff? What are you doing here? I though you got work today?" The simple statement made Grell even more angry.

"Oh, I'm already done with it!" He shouted.

"So you finally decided to hand me down your report on time?" William asked calmly.

"Report?! You want a report?!" cried Grell angrily. "Oh, I'll give you a full description of what had happened to me today_ i__n words_!" And he started a rant including all the events that lead to destruction of his favorite red coat. He ended his tirade with:

"If you ever send me on a mission like that I'm going to kill you!" And he threw a pair of little red scissors straight at William's face for emphasis.

_He's really angry this time._ Thought the other shinigami while he beat off the "weapon" so that it got stuck in the surface of the table.

Grell was furious. And it was not his always "you are soooo mean" attitude. No. William could tell the red haired shinigami was on the verge of his temper. His yellow green eyes were sending daggers at him and Grell bared his fangs in an animalistic way as if ready to attack his prey. Oh, William didn't like feeling like a prey. No one has ever looked at him like that, no one dared.

Strangely, but such behavior the dark haired shinigami found much more attractive then all Grell's feminine attempts at seducing. He was acting like an (almost) man, who he was. He was yelling and shouting (though his voice still was a little too high). The red haired shinigami was even threatening his senior (in a rather stupid way, but still…)

"And give me back my death scythe!" Suddenly shouted Grell interrupting William's train of thoughts.

Instead of answering, the dark haired shinigami took the scissors which were still stuck in the table and threw them back to Grell.

"Not that, idiot! I want my chainsaw!" With that he threw the scissors back.

William dodged casually and said:

"I'm not giving it back to you"

He was growing tired with such kind of quarrels with Grell, it had happened a dozens time by that moment.

The other glared at him. But then in a second his expression changed from anger to something resembling obedience.

"I know I've broken rules so many times before," he said in a quiet voice, his eyes full of repentance, fake of course. "But I'll promise to never do it again…please"

"No," answered William sternly.

"Will…" He started sweetly. "We're so close friends…"

"We're not friends," the dark haired shinigami interrupted.

Grell pouted, but then put a shy smile on his face and continued his pleading.

"I'll be a good boy, I promise."

"Shinigami Grell Sutcliffe, I've given you another death scythe in the replacement of the one I've taken. That will be enough to do your job properly," said William in a monotonous voice.

The anger flashed in the red haired shinigami's eyes but disappeared quickly, replaced by humility once again.

"But sometimes…such unforeseen events happen and these…things," he said indicating with his head to the scissors. "Are not enough"

"Such as?" William asked looking at Grell carefully.

The red haired shinigami was acting so unlike himself, it made William curious. He wanted to know how far the other shinigami can go to get what he desired so much; being nice, but not oversweet, suppressing his anger, trying not to attack his senior.

"There was a demon," said Grell quietly.

"A demon?" Asked William, adding some teasing in his voice. "I thought you liked demons."

The red haired scowled but answered normally.

"It was a wild one. He had attacked me. You know it was rather difficult to fight with that tiny scissors." Despite all his attempts to stay calm the irritation was evident in his voice by the end.

"But it doesn't look like you were fighting; it seems you were running away…I can tell it by your looks." William added with a smirk.

Grell frowned – he hit the nerve. Seeing that, the dark haired shinigami continued.

"Your look isn't appropriate, you are wetting the floor and there's dirt everywhere…Oh, and is there a shred of red hair on the handle of that door?" He asked casually.

Grell squeaked.

"What? Where?" He asked in his high girly voice.

William smirked while the red haired man looked around frantically.

"There is no hair!" He finally cried turning to face the other shinigami again.

"Oh, that means I was mistaken."

Grell glanced at him skeptically and than got back to his whining.

"Will, darling, give me my chainsaw back!"

"Don't call me that. And my name is William. And I'm not giving you it. That's an end to this conversation."

Grell pouted. William almost sighted, it seemed the red haired shinigami was back to his old self, which meant the dark haired man lost his chance to have a little fun trying to make Grell totally lose his temper.

"You don't want to talk to me anymore?" Asked the "woman held in the man's body" and flashed his long dark eyelashes playfully.

William didn't pay any attention to that though; haven understood that Grell has already calmed down he got back to his paperwork. The red haired seeing that decided to change tactics.

"Will!"

The aforementioned shinigami almost jumped from his chair at the sudden cry. He turned to the right, only to see a pair of yellow green eyes only a few millimeters away from his face. Grell looked at him with a strange expression on his face.

"Will" He purred and turned the mentioned man's chair.

"Will" He said softly, putting his hands on the armrests of that chair and leaning closer.

William wanted to scold the other shinigami but couldn't find any power or will to do so. Grell's face was too close, his expression calm. It was confusing, everyone was used to red haired shinigami's constant flirting, but this time he wasn't playing or he was playing too well.

"Shinigami Grell Sutcliff, I require you go back to work." Said the dark haired shinigami calmly though inside he felt highly confused.

"I'm trying, Will. Just give me back my weapon and I'll happily continue with my work." He whispered his face still too close, hence confusing for the other shinigami's liking.

"That's not appropriate…" William couldn't continue his scolding as Grell leaned even closer.

"Not appropriate? What exactly?" He asked quietly but loud enough for Will to hear, which wasn't difficult at all since he was whispering in dark haired shinigami's ear.

"This." William answered and tried to push the importunate man away. Strangely it appeared to be more difficult than he thought with such a clouded mind. He even found himself enjoying the closeness of the red haired shinigami.

Grell ignored him again and continued to confuse the other man by removing his glasses.

"Where are _your_ glasses?" Suddenly asked the dark haired man following the other's actions steadfastly.

"Probably eaten by that savage demon." The red haired shrugged nonchalantly while he put the glasses aside and turned to look at his senior.

"So, will I get what I want?"

"I doubt."

"Will…" Grell breathed, his face only a few centimeters from William's.

It was becoming even more than just confusing.

_Think straight. Think straight. Straight?...Ha, such an irony!_

"Please, give my chainsaw back…"

_Did he got closer? Is it even possible?! Our lips are almost touching…_

"William, please…"

_Oh…_

"Just say _yes_…" Grell whispered.

_How can I resist when he asks like that?_

"Yes." William whispered back.

In a moment Grell's eyes winded and a huge grin appeared on his face. He threw his arms around William's neck and then jumped away from the other man.

"I'll get my chainsaw! I'll get my chainsaw! ~" he sang while doing some strange dance.

The dark haired shinigami looked at him in shock, then put his glasses on in an attempt to regain his composure.

_For a moment I thought he was really going to kiss me._

Grell turned his attention back to his senior. The mischievous glint in the red haired shinigami's eyes made William worried again.

_What else does he have in mind now?_

Grell smirked, then quickly leaned closer to his senior and gave him a light peck on the lips. He squeaked in that girly voice of his and skipped away from the office singing something about his beloved chainsaw, leaving stunned William behind.

The dark haired shinigami sighted – there was no going back since he already gave Grell a word to return the feminine shinigami his weapon.

_Then what was the kiss for?_

_

* * *

_If you liked the story, leave a review, please:)


End file.
